User blog:TheFloatingLugia/Warning, Ban
Hi. I'm TheFloatingLugia. An Admin of this wiki. In this helpful article, I'm gonna show you what is the Warning/Ban/Terminate Messages. Guidelines/Rules * FANDOM Terms of Service '''- Users are required to follow FANDOM's terms of service. * '''Inappropriate Language - This is a ROBLOX wiki and is directed to persons 13 and younger. Your comment will be deleted and your account will be blocked. * Vandalism/Bad Content - Vandalism is not allowed. Don't remove useful information and don't add incorrect information. * Speculation - Speculation is not allowed on articles. Use either discussions, blogs, or comments. * Harassment - Users are expected to be kind and respectful to fellow editors. Do not encourage a hostile environment or start/engage a 'flame war'. * Abuse of Power - While in a moderator position, abuse of powers is taken seriously. If you see a moderator abuse their powers, gather evidence and show a bureaucrat. ** Unnecessary/Unjustified Blocks -As a moderator, do not give unnecessary blocks. ** Unnecessary Protection - As an administrator, do not protect pages that do not need protection or have no reason to be protected currently. ** JavaScript '''- Before editing JavaScript, notify the community through blog or poll. ** '''Unfair Badges - Don't make a track that is impossible for normal users to achieve. * Notifications - Before making a large change to a certain page, such as overhauling the main page, notify the community through a blog post or comment. * No NSFW '''- If you are found posting inappropriate content, it will be removed as soon as possible, and will result with a permanent ban. * '''No Advertising - This includes YouTube channels and off topic subjects. Videos related to Snow Shoveling Simulator are allowed. * Random Categories - These random categories are usually useless or already have another category dedicated to it. Warnings NOTE: Certain rules will not result in a block, but some, such as No NSFW will result in an ASAP permanent block. Vandalism will result in a 1 week block. If you don't have ANY of these warnings or blocks, you can be recruited as part of the moderation team. Warning/Ban/Terminate Messages Warning Message: Warning: *reason* Our Administrators have determined that your behavior on this wiki has been in violation of our Guidelines and Rules. We will terminate your account if you do not abide the rules. Reviewed: *date reviewed* Administrator Note: *note from admins* Ban Message: Banned for *day(s)* day(s): *reason* Our Administrators have determined that your behavior on this wiki has been in violation of our Guidelines and Rules. We will terminate your account if you do not abide the rules. As of now, We will ban your account in just *day(s)* day(s). You may Reactivate your account after the ban goes out. Reviewed: *date reviewed* Administrator Note: *note from admins* Terminate Message: Account Terminated on the Wiki: *reason* Our Administrators have determined that your behavior on this wiki has been in violation of our Guidelines and Rules. We terminated your account due to your unacceptable behavior and violation. Reviewed: *date reviewed* Administrator Note: *note from admins*